New New Republic (Star Wars)
The New New Republic (37 ABY - 295 ABY) was a democratic galactic republic composed of member worlds across the galaxy within the Star Wars universe. The New New Republic was formed as a result of the First Order-Resistance War. It was the restoration of the New Republic, which fell in 34 ABY to the First Order. The New New Republic's counterpart in the main timeline is the New Galactic Republic. Lasting as the supreme galactic authority for 258 years, the New New Republic was founded by the last fragments of the Resistance led by Poe Dameron, and the Order of Drem-Evenar led by Malone Megando, Darth Asriel, and Thalnor Raunlet. As one of the leaders of Drem-Evenar and General of the Resistance, Thalnor Raunlet was elected the first Supreme Chancellor of the Republic. The government faced its first conflict with the rise of The Liberation in 101 ABY, which resulted in the assassination of the fourth Supreme Chancellor of the Republic Talok Raunlet. However, the Liberation was quickly suppressed by The Protectorate; dissolving the rebel faction by 112 ABY. As a result, the government became notorious for suppressing the rights of several groups they designated as dangerous. The New New Republic was dissolved by the New Galactic Assembly in the midst of the Eternal Galactic War, after having multiple rebel factions rise up during the year 294 ABY. It was officially dissolved in 295 ABY, and was succeeded by the Eternal Imperial Order, Eternal Allied Confederate, and the Democratic Assembly of the Galaxy. History Founding Era After Supreme Leader John Gucci reorganized the First Order into the New New Republic, the Declaration of Galactic Liberty was written. This founding document served as the basis for the new government and was expected to prevent the rise of a successor to the First Order. Thalnor Raunlet was elected to become the first Supreme Chancellor of the New New Republic, establishing the capital in Corusila and helping give rise to a Jedi renaissance. He quickly became very popular within the New New Republic, often credited as the "Father of the New Order". As a result of his popularity and no term limit for the Supreme Chancellorship, Thalnor held office for 43 years. The most conflict the New New Republic saw during this period was the Battle of New Vegas in 71 ABY, which resulted in the formation of the Protectorate; an idea proposed by Thalnor's son, Talok Raunlet, and passed by the New Galactic Assembly. The Second Grey Knight was appointed as the Commanding Officer of the Protectorate. Supreme Chancellor Thalnor served ten terms, and was almost finished carrying out an eleventh term, before he was assassinated by an unknown member of the Rebo Gang in 80 ABY. Widespread panic befell the New New Republic, who had seen Thalnor as an almost permanent fixture of the government. Prosperous Era Following Supreme Chancellor Thalnor's assassination, the New Galactic Assembly appointed Senator Volsa Ahrulo to carry out Thalnor's eleventh term for one year. The following election in 81 ABY resulted in Volsa Ahrulo's official election as the Supreme Chancellor. However, by her election to her third term in 89 ABY, she became widely unpopular due to her increasing the amount of government power. As a result, the New Galactic Assembly limited the amount of terms a Supreme Chancellor can hold to four. She was not elected to a fourth term. During this period, the New New Republic experienced a period of massive growth. With a booming economy, technology within the galaxy advanced in leaps and bounds, with small Republic settlements growing into large, advanced, technologically-integrated metropolises spanning across the Galaxy. Although this was originally known as the Roaring 80's, the terminology was later revised to be known as the Tridecade of Prosperity. Supreme Chancellor Volsa Ahrulo was succeeded by Supreme Chancellor Phiss Ghexx in 93 ABY. His time in office was largely controversial, as he championed reform to rollback the increased amount of government power established by his predecessor and wanted to double-down on a police state. While some saw this as an attempt to create a more libertarian form of government, many saw this as a power grab; with the intent of creating a government too weak to restrict the growing Protectorate. In 97 ABY, Senator Talok Raunlet won the election for the Chancellorship against Phiss Gexx, who was not very popular at the end of his term. Post-Liberation Era Aftermath of the Liberation After the Liberation was declared destroyed in 112 ABY, the Third Grey Knight was appointed the new Commanding Officer of the Protectorate. In the following years, they worked closely with Supreme Chancellor Zhaekiasuth to ensure the security of the New New Republic; namely by suppressing the Anti Sith-Discrimination Group and the Droid Rights Movement. This was due to their vague associations with the Liberation, prior to their fall. Supreme Chancellor Zhaekiasuth became the first Supreme Chancellor to serve all four terms after his reelection in 113 ABY. His Chancellorship was very popular amongst the New Galactic Assembly, who were given the sole right to elect the Supreme Chancellor in 112 ABY. Despite his popularity, Supreme Chancellor Zhaekiasuth is credited with the rise of organized crime within the New New Republic, and is criticized for bringing about authoritarian policy. He was succeeded by Supreme Chancellor Dosh Krehil, who was a notable politician close to Zhaekiasuth that attempted to continue Zhaekiasuth's policies with his own spin. Popular among politicians and the upper class, Supreme Chancellor Dosh Krehil quickly gained a reputation for rewarding his allies with political power and accepting money from outside entities to enact favorable policies. However, he continued to be reported favorably by the press and was championed as a supporter of government welfare across the New New Republic. He later endorsed Donadar Lynscaf II, who would succeed him as Supreme Chancellor of the Republic. The Seeds of Corruption After being accused of corruption, Supreme Chancellor Donadar Lynscaf II was the first Supreme Chancellor to be threatened by a Vote of No Confidence. However, the vote did not pass through the New Galactic Assembly and he was allowed to continue his time in-office. He was not reelected, and was defeated by his political rival, Todroc Gremba for the Chancellorship in 129 ABY. With time, Supreme Chancellor Todroc Gremba eventually proved herself to be inefficient and lacked the proper skills to be an effective leader, and was not reelected as well. Yen Dosuahu was elected the ninth Supreme Chancellor of the Republic in 133 ABY, and was popular with many individual planetary governments. He was known as "The Great Communicator," as he was able to establish friendly relationships between many rival planets and stopped two insurgencies in their tracks through diplomatic negotiations. His Chancellorship saw a decrease in the antagonism of groups deemed by the Republic as dangerous, such as giving the right to allow candidates with Sith bloodlines to run for the Supreme Chancellorship. As a result of Supreme Chancellor Yen Dosuahu's reform, Ignaus Valis ran for the Chancellorship against Yen Dosuahu in 141 ABY. Despite having a strong connection to his Sith bloodline and low popular support, the New Galactic Assembly voting him in as the tenth Supreme Chancellor of the Republic. Even though he was massively unpopular, Supreme Chancellor Valis quickly turned it around by Rise of the Eternal Empire In 294 ABY, a rebel faction known as the Eternal Empire led a surprise attack on Republic outposts on Medriwal, nearly wiping out the oppressed native population in the process. Working together with Asriel's Magi, the imperial rebellion takes hold of the Medriwal system and begins to spread their influenced throughout the New New Republic. Not long afterwards, the Dagobah system was taken after members of the Eternal Empire destroyed a Jedi temple named after Thalnor Raunlet, immediately slaughtering the native Slimalonians into extinction. As a result, Supreme Chancellor Tunis Ploquerm reinstated the Protectorate, bringing them back into action. The Battle of Quatar occurred not long afterward, during which several factions battle for possession of the Kylonic Core. The conflict was ended when Imperial forces dropped a thermonuclear bomb with a stolen Protectorate ship, killing thousands of soldiers on all sides. The battle marked another major imperial victory as the New New Republic experienced major losses against the Eternal Empire. Fall of the New New Republic Following the Battle of Quatar, there was a growing sentiment among Republic loyalists calling for the New Galactic Assembly to dissolve the New New Republic to preserve its reputation as a powerful, galaxy-spanning republic before it was overthrown or destroyed by the Eternal Empire. This sentiment became widespread after the formation of the Eternal Alliance, a faction consisting of ex-imperials and liberated residents of the Republic. However, Supreme Chancellor Tunis Ploquerm was against this idea, expressing his desire to fight until the bitter end. As a result of his continued obstruction of the New Galactic Assembly's plans to dissolve the New New Republic, a Vote of No Confidence was held in 295 ABY; removing Supreme Chancellor Tunis Ploquerm from power. Following the Republic's loss at the Battle of Arant several months later, the New Galactic Assembly passed a vote dissolving the New New Republic. Many fragments of the former Republic eventually came together under the banner of the Democratic Assembly of the Galaxy. Tunis Ploqerm would later go on to serve as the second Supreme Chairman of the Democratic Assembly of the Galaxy. Organization Government Supreme Chancellor of the Republic h Society and Culture Trivia